mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Minrice2099/MNC PC Update Mar 25, 2011
This update's focus is two fold. The first is iterating on and pulling back the visibility of the All Star Rating. The All Star Rating system looks at many different aspects of the player’s play and uses an algorithm to come up with a number that represents their skill level. It’s a system that fluctuates over time depending on how you play in every facet of Monday Night Combat. We will continue to improve the system over time. We also wanted to once again show player level and reintroduced that back into the UI. Secondly we took aim at some issues surrounding the charge abilities. We fixed several bugs with charge not doing damage, not doing knock-back, or doing knock-back when it shouldn’t. We also retuned it so to make the Assault have to choose whether to use it to get into combat or get out of combat, not both. Fixes: *Fixed enemy players being partially immune to head shots while using the turret purchase menu *Fixed Assassins doing significantly more damage under certain latency situations *Fixed Assassins doing lunge damage while dead *Fixed enemy health bars showing while player is under effects of a smoke bomb *Fixed Assault’s Charge not doing proper knock-back if the target is in the air *Fixed a few instances of the Assault’s Charge doing no damage *Fixed an issue that caused Support’s Air Strike to immediately trigger if thrown out of the world *Fixed an issue that caused players to get knocked back and damaged from charges when they are standing behind the Assault or Tank *Fixed explosive projectiles sometimes exploding on a client early and in the wrong location *Fixed issue that could cause dedicated blitz servers to reach an infinitely high round number *Fixed issue where user may be unable to purchase Juice *Fixed issue where charges did not deal proper damage and/or knockback *Fixed exploit allowing users to spam Tank’s Deathblossom Balance and Adjustments: *Reduced the recovery speed of the Assault’s Charge Skill. *Increased the recovery speed of the Assault’s Bomb Skill. *Normalized the speeds of the Tank and Assault charge *Players are now awarded less money while juiced *The Assault Bomb skill no longer recovers while the bomb is in play *Re-added player levels in the pregame lobby *Team split will now somewhat use All Star Rating to choose teams *Removed All Star Rating from the scoreboard *Enable trilinear filtering on certain texture detail settings *Undo minor change from previous patch causing charges to feel ineffective in high latency situations *Voice icon appears on HUD and player names change color when talking *All Start Rating displays more detail *Lighting updates on AmmoMule, Grenade III, and LaseRazor Arenas *Mascot colors changed back to Green and Yellow *Team split now accounts for All Star Rating New Features: *New taunts for all classes while wearing Retro or Beta Gear. *An extra Gunner taunt with dual minigun for any gear. New Issues: *With the recent change in Steam’s VOIP API we have been having problems with game volume and some Win 7 (and other?) sound settings. If you experience low game volume, please go Control Panel->Sound->Communications and tell Windows NOT to do any muting when it detects communications. Category:Updates Category:News Category:Blog posts